Tink's real punishment Chapter 2
by kusefitteknullepule
Summary: After Tink had to present her body to her friends, she is taken to the dungeons deep down in the Scout-Tower. And then the real punishment begins. This is certainly harder than Chapter 1.


Tink's real punishment Chapter 2

Nyx led Tink down the narrow staircase to the dungeons. It was hard to see anything for it was almost pitch-black. Then, when her eyes had adjusted to the darkness she was able to see several doors left and right of a long corridor. She was shaking like a leaf.

»Where do you bring me?« Tink dared asking.

»Shut up.« Nyx turned with Tink left into another corridor. Torches were gracing the walls. Now Tink could see a little bit more. She realized that she was still stark naked. At least she didn't have to pee anymore.

They turned again in another much smaller corridor. Every now and then there was a door to the right or to the left. The odd thing was that Tink felt as she was the only one down here.

»Here we go,« Nyx said. She opened an ironclad door and beckoned Tink to come in. Once she'd entered the dungeon, Nyx closed the door and locked it.

Tink swallowed. »What are you gonna do?« she asked without even thinking about her question or the rule that she wasn't allowed to say anything. »I'm sorry,« she added quickly. Tink had her arms folded, trying not to tremble that much.

Nyx switched on the light and a tiny light bulb on the ceiling started to glow. Tink casted her eyes around and couldn't believe them when she saw strange contraptions as well as Sybian saddles and a variety of dildos hanging on the wall. Tink was scared to death. What was she going to do to her?

Tink turned round and saw a table with straps and also a little bag next to it with pixie dust in it.

Nyx stepped in the middle of the room and faced Tink. »Kneel down!« she commanded.

Tink had no choice. She knew that. So she did as she was told and knelt down in front of the Scout-Fairy.

»Lick my boots.«

Tink stuck out her tongue and touched Nyx's boot. Slowly she moved her tongue up and down. She looked as if she were a cat eating her milk.

»Look into my eyes.«

Tink looked up.

»Do you call this licking?«

»Sorry. I'm so sorry.«

»There's a _Master_ missing.«

»Sorry, Master. I'm gonna fix this.«

»Yes, this is what a tinker should do: Fix thinks.«

Tink spat and let her spittle drool out of her mouth and onto the boot. Then she stuck out her tongue even more than she'd thought she was able to. This lasted more than five minutes. Then Nyx told her to stop.

»Did you enjoy your training?«

»For what … er, sorry, Master, yes, I did.«

»Let's see if you have learned something.« Nyx pulled down her pants. »Eat my pussy.«

Tink stuck out her tongue again and carefully she approached Nyx's shaved pussy. It tasted really good. A tad salty, but also sweet.

»A squirrel licks better than you.«

»Sorry, Master …«

»Don't apologize. Lick faster.«

Tink did her best and licked her cunt, which was all wet.

»Fold your arms behind your back.«

It was so cold on the floor, but all this made her horny, too. Then, after quite a while, Nyx told her to stop and stand up. She led her to the table. »This was only the attunement for what comes now.«

Tink was strapped down on the table. Now, she couldn't move an inch. Nyx went around the table and stroked her gently. »How do you feel?«

»Awkward.«

»Good.«

She reached for a box standing under the table, put it on the table board and rummaged around for anything. Tink shook with cold. Yes, it was almost freezing down here, naked. Obviously Nyx had found what she'd looked for, because Tink saw her holding two clothespins. She guided them to Tink's nipples and pinched them. To Tink's horror she let them there and went on rummaging for toys.

Tink's eyes widened with fear when she saw her holding a candle.

»I've been looking forward to this.« She lit it with a match, which was also in the box. Then she held it at an angle over Tink's body and waited. Tink squeezed her eyes. In a blink, the hot wax was dropping down onto her belly. Tink screamed. Nyx moved the candle so the wax could drop onto Tink's breasts, neck and even her mouth. Then Nyx moved the candle to Tink's abdomen and grinned. »Are you enjoying it?«

Tink shook her head.

The wax dropped onto her legs, feet and finally onto her pussy. Tink trembled which made Nyx look amused. She put the candle closer to her pussy and inserted the other end, so that the wax could continue to drop while she went on rummaging in the box.

Nyx found a Wartenberg wheel and smiled. »That'll be fun.«

She wheeled it around the tinker's bellybutton and then up between her breasts and around her nipples. She pushed harder and Tink yelled.

»Admit it. This is fun.«

Tink shook her head.

»I beg your pardon.«

»Yes, yes, Master, sorry. It is fun. Indeed.«

* * *

Meanwhile Fawn returned after a long flight with her birds and came across Iridessa, Silvermist and Rosetta.

»Why are you so glum?«

Vidia showed up and laughed. »I don't understand it either. Tink is in the dungeons. She's getting her deserved punishment because she couldn't behave herself. I mean, as always.«

»May be that she really overacted, but the dungoens are a bit excessive, don't you think,« Fawn said to her friends.

»Yes, I think so, too,« Iridessa, Sil and Ro said in unison.

»Then, what are we waiting for? Let's rescue her!« said Fawn solemnly.

They were about to go, when Vivdia flew in their way. »No way. You're surly not gonna save her. She deserved it.«

»Listen to me,« Fawn said quickly. »Sil, Iridessa. Seize her and keep her here. In the meantime Ro and I are going to the Scout tower and save Tink.«

Sil and Iridessa tried to catch Vidia, but this was really difficult because she was a fast-flying-fairy and this meant, of course, that she was very fast. Nevertheless they managed to catch her by using Iridessa's light-tricks to blind her.

Once they had caught her, they bound her to a tree and stripped her to the buff.

»Let me go!« screamed Vidia and fidgeted. »Untie me right now! I gotta stop them!«

Iridessa punched her pussy, in order to tranquilize her.

»You're making me horny,« Sil said. And before you could say knife, she was rubbing her own breasts.

Iridessa smiled. »This is gonna be fun!«

* * *

Nyx unbound Tink, removed the clothespins and the candle, and brought her to the Sybian saddle. »Sit down on it!« Nyx ordered.

Tink inserted the dildo by sitting down and afterward Nyx switched it on. The Sybian started to vibrate. Tink moaned heavily. Her pussy was so tight, but this dildo was huge. She could feel it relentlessly streching her.

Nyx took a flogger from the wall and began to slap her. Red marks appeared on the little fairy's skin and she continued to scream.

»Are you enjoying you're punishment?«

»Oh, yes, Master, yes.«

She reached climax really quickly. But after her orgasm, Nyx didn't allow her to stop. She went on slapping and also brought a whip so she could hurt her even more. The inside of Tink's abdomen burnt and so did her skin. Juices flowed out of her as if she was a faucet.

Tink had to go through several orgasms until Nyx would finally stop.

Then, after her punishment, Nyx left the room, but didn't grant her to go. Instead she locked the door from outside and jailed her.

It was so cold.

Nyx flew along the corridor and another Scout-Fairy crossed her way.

»Fawn and Ro tried to get access to our Tower. But we were able to seize them. What shall I do with them, Nyx?« she asked.

»The normal stuff. Strip them and bring them to the dungeons. This dungeon where Tink is in the moment. I wanna do the same with them.«


End file.
